sangria 0424
by pindanglicious
Summary: tunggu sampai dunia tahu mereka diam-diam punya hubungan "lebih-dari-sekadar-kawan-dan-rival", baru antonio dan arthur akan waras. [nsfw; AU]


**sangria 04.24**

 **hetalia [c] himaruya hidekazu**. if i were him if would've really made this ship canonically fucking each other lmfao i merely am a part of this tiny ship whose purpose is only helping them to sail little by little by creating some unofficial artworks; yet i don't take any commercial profit from writing this.

 **nsfw, au-ish, drabble; don't read this if you're still underage i warn you because i'm 20 already**

 **.**

"Pinggangku remuk."

Kelopak mata Arthur terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, penuh akan sarat keterkejutan ketika Antonio melontarkan sebuah kalimat absurd, pagi-pagi sekali―mungkin sekarang belum subuh―tapi lelaki itu masih memunggunginya, menggulung tubuh dengan selimut yang diserakahinya sendiri, tak peduli Arthur menggigil kedinginan dari tadi. Nada bicaranya berat, monoton, dan suram seolah dia baru saja kehilangan cahaya masa depan. Dari tingkat kesadarannya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Antonio bangun beberapa belas menit lebih dahulu dari teman satu ranjangnya.

"HAH?"

Jari kelingking Arthur mengorek telinga, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar dan tidak salah paham. Baru saja jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendapati dirinya siuman dari alam tidur dengan keadaan tanpa selembar kain di tubuh. (Dan jatah selimutnya dikorupsi!) Bulir-bulir keringatnya besar-besar, turun beringsut melalui jalur belah pipi. Arthur melotot tidak percaya, wajahnya merah padam. Tangan kanannya yang gemetaran ditaruh di kening.

 _Punggungku perih_ _―_

(Arthur berdoa―dengan susah payah; menyemogakan punggungnya tidak dihiasi bekas luka cakaran atau― _begitulah_.)

Memori terakhir yang ada di otaknya sebelum dunia menggelap semua adalah ketika Antonio menggendongnya di punggung―seperti sedang menggandong anak koala yang baru jatuh dari pohon―sambil memarahinya dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak kedengaran jelas. (Ah, punggung Antonio yang wangi parfumnya khas!)

Arthur tidak ingat _dari mana._ Tapi dia yakin betul pada satu kata representatif kata benda; _pub._

 _Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak._ _ **Tidak.**_

Arthur mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabriknya. Ranjang butut mereka ikut bergoyang dan kaki-kakinya berdecit. Dia sering sekali bertikai dengan Antonio; mereka seperti kucing dan anjing liar yang setiap waktu saling menyalak dan main hantam, cakar-cakaran, tendang-tendangan. Francis dan Gilbert―dua kawan karib mereka―bahkan sampai Alfred maupun Lovino―kemenakan mereka―selalu kewalahan menanggapi perselisihan bodoh mereka. Tetapi kali ini Arthur merasa sangat bersalah pada, ah, _nemesis_ abadinya. Apakah dia sudah menyakitinya terlalu jauh?

Perasaan berdosa dan tidak sudi menyentuh seinci pun kulit tubuh sang rival; Arthur merasakan dua hal tersebut bersatu dalam darahnya yang mengalir ke serambi jantung sampai ke otak.

Dengan gerakan sedikit patah-patah, diiringi rintihan―sebelah kelopak matanya refleks tertutup akibat menahan sengatan rasa perih―, Antonio membalik badan menghadap Arthur. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah dahi lawan bicaranya; telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bersatu, menyisakan tiga jari lainnya, lalu jadi sentilan yang lumayan keras sampai bisa membuat Arthur mengerang dan mengusap keningnya.

 _Apa ini, ternyata dahiku lebar juga―_

― _tidak, tidak penting!_

"Jangan minum sangria lagi, Arthur. Tidak, maksudku, **jangan** minum alkohol lagi. Kau nyaris merobek ana―"

"CUKUP! JANGAN DITERUSKAN! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Arthur buru-buru menyela kalimat hina tersebut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding malu. Ah, dia kepingin mati saja jadinya.

Dia menatap lelaki hispanik di sampingnya dengan pandangan horor. Antonio menggeleng lemas. Tapi di wajahnya terpampang senyuman tolol yang menjengkelkan dan membuat rasa bersalah itu sirna sejenak.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku menyerangmu duluan dan―"

"TIDAK PERLU DICERITAKAN!"

"―aku sudah mencumbumu sampai leher, tanganku sampai―"

"TIDAK―"

Wajah Arthur semakin padam. Dia tidak mau membayangkan, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang menolaknya buat berpikir waras. Antonio menatapnya lurus seolah dia ingin menjatuhi hukuman tanpa amnesti pada lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

"Pahamu. Suruh siapa desahanmu itu membangunkan radarku, Arthur. Tapi kau kesetanan akhirnya, lalu membantingku ke ranjang, dan tubuhku lumpuh―"

"ANTONIO―"

Si empu nama tidak mengacuhkan. Dia sama bajingannya dengan sang rival, dia hobi sekali mempermalukan musuhnya sampai orang yang bersangkutan itu ingin gantung diri saking malunya.

"Pokoknya kau _masuk_ dengan beringas, gerakanmu cepat sampai aku kehabisan napas; antara sakit bukan main dan _menikmati_ ―"

Arthur menyumpal telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan merapalkan kalimat semacam _tidakdengar aku tidakdengar tidakdengar tidakdengar TIDAK!_ ―tapi, sungguh, itu percuma. Antonio berhenti mengoceh saat Arthur menutup telinga, tapi melanjutkan cerita penghancur harga diri tersebut ketika Arthur membuka sumpal pendengarannya itu―kali ini diselingi senyuman iblis.

"Hmm, coba lihat punggungmu yang kucakari sampai berdarah-darah sebab aku belum potong kuku, maafkan aku juga untuk yang itu, habis sakit sekali tahu, ada benda asing dan besar yang tiba-tiba masu―"

"DIAMDIAMDIAM! ANTONIO! KUBUNUH KAU!"

"―ooh, dan kau mengeluarkan _nya_ di dalamku. Kau sudah melakukannya padaku sebanyak dua kali di bawah kendali alkohol, omong-omong."

" _ **AAAAAAAA**_ _AARRRGGGHHH!"_

Arthur menjatuhkan diri dari atas ranjang. Suara debamnya di lantai keramik itu tidak sebanding dengan tawa durjana Antonio atas kemenangannya. Sakit menyengat di sekujur tubuh tidak lagi dipedulikan.

Arthur malu. Malu sekali. Harga dirinya pelan-pelan dilucuti. Antonio baru saja dengan tidak langsung _menuding_ nyaatas kasus pemerkosaan. Ini bakal gawat kalau sampai terendus dua kawan sialan mereka.

Sungguh pelajaran (dan penyiksaan) yang bagus supaya Arthur tidak lagi mendekati alkohol.

(Meski sebenarnya, Antonio pun sangat malu menceritakan hal tidak senonoh itu dengan terlalu jujur dan gamblang.)

Tunggu sampai dunia tahu mereka diam-diam punya hubungan " _lebih-dari-sekadar-kawan-dan-rival"_ , baru Antonio dan Arthur akan waras.


End file.
